


Only with the Heart

by Lamia



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Has Feelings, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamia/pseuds/Lamia
Summary: Erik's been robbed of his sight and is learning to see the world again, with the help of a certain voice.Fan comics.Modern AU.





	Only with the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dweller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweller/gifts).



> For Dweller, with the happiest of holiday cheer for you.  
> Thank you so much for this very special prompt. I hope I did it justice and that you like it!
> 
> Many thanks to my very special beta readers, you know who you are.  
> All remaining errors are mine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The braille on the card reads "I love you. Everything will be alright."
> 
>  
> 
> From the original prompt:
> 
> Erik is blind (quite literally) and in love with a man who reads him stories at night on audible. He ends up meeting the man who eventually teaches him how to read I love you and everything is going to be okay in braille.  
> (only because my sight has been threatened and I can relate strongly to the fear that Erik will have in this)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Listen to My Heart (Only with the Heart Remix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153425) by [IreneADonovan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan)




End file.
